


What Friends Do

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Aberdeen Surana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Jaunanders: Day 14 (January 20th) - Anders and Templars.Anders used to think templars made friendships between apostates dangerous. Now, he knows better.





	

As soon as they stepped in the door, templar armor catching the light, Commander Surana was grabbing for her staff. Reflex. Not one Anders had ever picked up himself but he’d seen it in other fugitives the few times he’d been around them. He didn’t spend a whole lot of time around other apostates however. Mostly because things like this were inclined to happen far more often.

“Now now, Warden, we’re not here for you.” the leader stepped forward, hands raised, “We’re fully willing to cooperate with you so-long as you bring this murderer to justice.”

Behind them, Anders heard Justice scoff. Surprisingly, however, the spirit left the talking to their Commander.

“ _Murderer?_ ” Surana spat, grip tightening on her staff. “Do you even check your records anymore? This man is a _healer_.”

The templar rolled her shoulders, looking unimpressed. “His history matters little. He is a dangerous apostate and we are here to bring him back where he belongs. If he’s lucky, we’ll give him the brand and–”

In one swift motion, as if she’d done it a million times before, Aberdeen’s hand shot out and took hold of the front of the woman’s armor and jerked her forward. Their foreheads collided roughly and she promptly shoved her backwards again, lightning sparking off her armor.

“You lot wouldn’t know a dangerous apostate if it bit you. Anders stays with us.”

Had the situation been just slightly less dire Anders would have been laughing. As it stood he did his best to focus on sending a little more healing aura the Commander’s way before she reached for the knife on her belt.

Templars never knew a dangerous apostate until it bit them. Or headbutted them.

When the battle ended, proving their merry band at least slightly murderous, Anders turned to Aberdeen in time to catch her rubbing her bloody palms against her robes.

“You stood up for me, I… thank you.”

“You’re my friend. That’s what friends do.” she replied so plainly, as if it was perfectly normal, and rubbed her knuckles against the lump on her forehead.

“I… guess they do. Want me to heal that?”

And, like it was all still so normal–maybe it was, the Commander turned towards him with a grin and said, “Maker, yes, it hurts like a genlock arrow.”

Later, he’d venture into something else he’d noticed during the fight.

“You, uh, seem to know pretty well how to handle templars. It’s not just the blood magic, is it?” he asked as he leaned against the doorway of her office.

Aberdeen looked up and waved him in. Friendly. They were friends now, yes? Or had been? He wasn’t sure when exactly this happened but he wasn’t about to go complaining. Anders ambled in and pulled a chair around to sit across from her.

“Alistair was templar trained. He taught me some tricks for… negating things.”

“Handy.”

“I could teach you some things. If you’d like. For those awkward times when I might not be around to help you.” she offered, leaning on her elbows.

“No blood magic.”

Aberdeen feigned offence. “Blood magic? Me? Never.”

Anders was fairly certain that the wardens didn’t make a habit of teaching their mages how to fully negate templar control but a _friend_ would, right? Especially a friend who knew what it was like to be under the thumb like that.

Perhaps making friends among other apostates was something he should have been doing more often.


End file.
